kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Taranza
|category = Boss}} Dark Taranza is a boss in the ''Kirby'' series, debuting in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe. He is a counterpart of Taranza produced from the black mirror. Physical Appearance Dark Taranza looks similar to his counterpart, but he has features reminiscent of Queen Sectonia. His hair is curved and yellow, with two purple eyes on the front and four on the back of his head. Underneath his purple eyes at the front are two red, glowing eyes. He has a brown face with a mouth containing two fangs. He has two curved purple and black horns with yellow tips. He wears a purple cape with four yellow and black vertical stripes on it with a yellow ridge at the bottom. He wears a white collar with a purple gem in the center. His body is covered in yellow and purple stripes in a similar manner to a bee, and his stinger-like appendage on his bottom is silver and longer. He has six disembodied hands with purple and black gloves which have white sleeves and a yellow heart on them. Upon being smashed apart by King D-Mind, his entire body gains a metallic appearance right before shattering. Games ''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe Story After being defeated in the Empyrean and subsequently summoning another boss to the Decisive Battlefield, Taranza comes out of hiding. As a last resort, he summons the black mirror and draws from it Dark Taranza. Team Kirby duels the evil creature, ultimately conquering him. He summons the king of darkness, King D-Mind, to vanquish them. When this villain emerges from the mirror, however, he promptly destroys Dark Taranza. Team Kirby seals King D-Mind away in a far-off dimension and shatters the black mirror. It is revealed that Taranza was acting under the influence of the mirror for the entire game, and now that it is destroyed, he comes to his senses. Peace returns to the Dream Kingdom. Battle Dark Taranza is fought at the Decisive Battlefield in the penultimate quest of ''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe, called The Final Battle, which is unlocked for 180 Gem Apples. He is an Ordeal boss in the Tougher category and must be defeated before the player can access The True Final Battle. He attacks using all of Taranza's techniques and more, which are more powerful and meant to catch the player off-guard. These techniques primarily include firing magic projectiles; throwing a vast, bouncy, magical orb; firing jewels from the background; trapping the Kirbys in a net of energy; and covering himself in energy and rushing across the stage. Dark Taranza teleports frequently around the battle area to dodge attacks and assault Team Kirby from different angles. Related Quotes Etymology Dark Taranza's name is supposed to indicate that he is a dark counterpart of Taranza, whose name is derived from tarantula. Trivia *Dark Taranza's entrance animation has him emerge from the black mirror, which seems to be an alternate version of the Dimension Mirror. It is unknown if the two are one and the same, but the similar appearance of Dark Taranza to Queen Sectonia suggests a connection. *Dark Taranza's theme, "Revenge of the Puppet Master", is a remix of both "Taranza, Master of Puppetry" and part of the Opening Theme from Kirby: Triple Deluxe. *Like Taranza, he is attacked and defeated by his leader in a single blow after failing to defeat Kirby. *Dark Taranza is the only boss in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe who does not feature any sort of second phase. **Colossal Waddle Dee and Colossal Kabu are the only other bosses to share this trait, though they each have two phases the first time they are fought. *Dark Taranza is one of two bosses in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe to not reappear in Super Kirby Clash. The other is Colossal Waddle Dee, who was replaced with Colossal Spear Waddle Dee. Artwork TeamKirbyClashDeluxe_Taranza.png|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' K25th Twitter (192).jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' artwork Gallery TKCD_Dark_Taranza.jpg|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' TKCD Dark Taranza quest.jpg|Dark Taranza fights Team Kirby. TKCD_Dark_Taranza_emerge.jpg|Dark Taranza emerges from the black mirror. Dark Taranza Boo!.jpg|Dark Taranza teleports closer to the screen. TKCD Dark Mirror summon.jpg|Dark Taranza summons King D-Mind. TKCD King D-Mind 2.jpg|King D-Mind destroys Dark Taranza. Chara 15.png|''Super Kirby Clash'' (Armor) Chara 16.png|''Super Kirby Clash'' (Weapon) Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe Category:Villains Category:Villains in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe Category:Bugs Category:Male characters Category:Mirror World Counterparts Category:Novel Characters